It was all I ever wanted
by OtEpShAmAyA
Summary: This story takes place 2 or 3 years after graduating high school. Mokuba is now a teenager and comes to Seto for advice about his romantic situation. Kinda hard to explain. Please read! Oneshot. Puppyshipping.
1. Chapter 1

"I really like this girl," Mokuba confided in me, his violet eyes filled with pain- a burden no one knew he'd been carrying. Not even me, his big brother.

We'd always been so close...

But, I understood his reasoning all too well, for I loved someone, too. A secret I'd kept close to my heart for all these years...

Had Mokuba been suffering just as I had?

I turned to face him, keeping my expression unreadable.

"Why don't you tell her?" I asked.

"...She's an older girl..." my brother admitted. "I've told her my feelings many times, but... She says she's too old for me... And I know that may be true, but..."

"What's the age difference?"

"She's 19..."

That wasn't as much as I thought it would be. Mokuba was about to turn fifteen.

"I've loved her for so long, it hurts to think that I may never be with her..." he continued, pouring his heart out through his words. "I don't want to be with anyone else..."

"I understand." I replied.

And I did.

Age was Mokuba's barrier.

Gender was mine...

"I can't just move on... It's not that easy... I wish she would give me just one chance..."

"I really do understand, Mokuba..." I began, averting my eyes, "I'm in love with someone, too. Although our stories are not the same, the pain behind them are..."

Mokuba rose an eyebrow, a puzzled look upon his face.

I sighed and bit my bottomm lip, preparing to spill a secret that had kept me up late at night, plaguing my mind. Something I'd never told anyone before.

But that was about to change.

I justhope Mokuba can accept me...

"I fell so hard for another guy." I whispered, tears threatening to fall from my cerulean eyes.

Mokuba didn't seem to be phased.

He didn't judge me...

He simply asked, "Did you tell him?"

"Yes..."

"Did he turn you down?"

"He... accepted my feelings... but..."

"...because you were another guy...' Mokuba said softly.

I nodded.

I felt as if I had just lived that night all over again, just by hearing my brother's words.

"Brother..." Mokuba said.

I lifted my eyes to meet his.

He was smiling at me.

"Don't give up on him."

"...I never did..."

"I won't give up on the girl of my dreams. I'll be strong and try my hardest for her. You have to do the same."

I got to my feet and turned to leave.

"I have something I need to do." I said before throwing open the door and rushing down the hallway to my room.

I picked up the phone and dialed Joey's old number, praying it hadn't changed.

"Seto?" Joey's soothing voice answered from the other end of the receiver.

"Joey..."

I couldn't hold back my tears anymore.

I began to cry.

"Seto, what's wrong?" he asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Joey... I... I can't just forget about you..." I said through my tears, "I can't stop loving you..."

It was silent for a moment, and I began to panic.

"I...I love you, too, Seto. But-"

I gulped, bracing myself for the words I knew he was about to say.

"They'll never accept us."

"I don't give a damn if anyone accepts it. I want to be with you, Joey."

He hung up...

I took in a sharp breath and let the phone fall to the floor.

I let out a cry and fell to my knees.

It felt as if all the oxygen had been forced from my lungs.

Joey...

You didn't even listen...

You didn't even... listen...

It wasn't fair...

It hurt too much.

All I ever wanted was you...

That's all I wanted... 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO I decided this thing did need at least one more part added... To give it a fitting ending instead of the cliffhanger... And I'm in the perfect mood to write it. Just got dumped. Yay me... ( heavy sarcasm alert)**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

Part 2:

Seto stood in front of the mirror, examining his pale features in the mirror. He hadn't been eating very well lately, and he was beginning to look sick. He turned the water on and splashed the cold water over his face. He had to hold his own today. He had an important meeting to attend.

He grabbed a towel and dried his face. He looked in the mirror once more. He had to put his game face on...

But it was damn near impossible when the thought of that night kept racing through his head.

Joey had hung up on him... He was pouring his heart and soul out to him... And all he could do was hang up...

Showing emotions was not an easy task for him, but he did it... For Joey...

He huffed and threw the bathroom door open, sitting down harshly on the edge of his bed. He stared at the phone for a moment. At this point he was torn between being angry at the situation, and dealing with the gaping whole in his chest where his heart once resided.

He heard a soft knock at his door and he cleared his throat before addressing that whomever was standing there could come in.

Mokuba slowly entered the room, a look of worry on his face.

"Seto... Are you sure you're okay? You barely ate anything at breakfast..." he said.

Seto nodded.

"I'm fine..."

"Well... I hope so..." the younger Kaiba began, "I don't want you to get too depressed about... What happened a couple nights ago..."

"I'll be okay."

"You keep saying that, but I can tell it's not the truth."

Mokuba walked over to his older brother and gave him a quick hug.

"I have a feeling he will come around, Seto. Please don't let yourself fall apart."

Seto couldn't help but smile a bit at Mokuba's concern. It felt nice to know that at least someone sincerely did care about him...

And then that thought brought him back down again, pulling at the remnants of his soul.

So Joey never cared...

Seto bit his bottom lip and stood up.

"I... Really have to hurry and get ready, Mokuba. I'm sorry, but we'll have to continue this conversation later."

Mokuba simply nodded and turned to leave.

Seto sighed. He hoped he hadn't hurt his brother's feelings.

He rushed around his room, trying to finish getting ready, then he grabbed the keys to his Mustang and headed downstairs.

When he got to the garage, he was a little more than confused. On the hood of the Mustang sat a small, neatly wrapped gift with an emerald bow on top.

He cautiously walked over to it, looking around and scanning the area to make sure no one was hiding somewhere and he wasn't about to get mugged or something of that nature. The box felt very light, but when he shook it he could hear a small rattling sound.

He slowly tore at the wrapping paper and let it fall carelessly to the ground. In his hand was a black box with his name on the front. He raised a curious eyebrow as he lifted the lid.

Inside was a thin chain necklace with an 'S' and a 'J' dangling from it and a note that read, "It may not seem like much, but I had to pour half my savings into this thing. I know it's not enough to make it up to you, but I hope my heart can be enough."

His cerulean eyes widened after he finished reading it and his heart sped up in his chest.

Was this really from...?

"Put it on." came a familiar and very welcomed voice from the garage entrance. Seto spun on his heel and his eyes met with Joey's.

"J-Joey...?" he asked, as if this were all just a dream.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you..." Joey said, making his way over to the brunette. "I was just... scared... But I've realized that I shouldn't care what anyone thinks. If I want to be happy I have to do what's right for me. And being with you is what's right for me..."

Before he could even finish speaking, Seto pulled him into his arms and held him tightly.

"Stay with me."

Joey wrapped his arms around Seto and held him,too.

"I will..."

"I don't ever want to be without you again."

"You won't."

He passionately kissed the blonde, savoring every moment of their kiss.

He wanted to feel this way forever.

"I love you, Seto."

"I love you, too, Joey."

Even after they pulled away, Seto didn't want to let Joey go. He held his hand and began to lead Joey out of the garage and back to the house.

"Weren't you going somewhere?" Joey asked.

"It can wait. You're more important."

Joey smiled and obediently followed his boyfriend into the house and upstairs to his room.

**I know this could have been better... But goodness, I'm tired and it's been a long and stressful day. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone...**


End file.
